


Tu as déjà embrassé une fille ?

by LaFourmii



Series: 50 Nuances de Gay | HP [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: — Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Cornedrue ?!— Lily. Que veux-tu que j'attende d'autre ?— Tu sais que ça ne lui plaira pas forcément que tu ne saches pas embrasser ?— Qui dit que je ne sais pas embrasser ?!





	Tu as déjà embrassé une fille ?

— Patmol ? appela James.

— Hum ?

— Tu as déjà embrassé une fille ?

— Et pas qu'une !

James le félicita d'une claque douloureuse dans l'épaule.

— Pourquoi ? interrogea Sirius.

James, allongé sur son lit, préféra fixer le baldaquin plutôt que de le regarder alors qu'il répondait :

— Moi, jamais.

— Jamais ?! s'étonna Sirius en se redressant.

— Jamais….

Sirius se leva et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit de James qui n’osait le regarder. Il pouvait presque le voir rougir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Cornedrue ?! l'invectiva-t-il.

Il lui rendit sa claque en frappant furieusement sa cuisse et James le regarda enfin, blessé et désabusé.

— Lily, répondit-il. Que veux-tu que j'attende d'autre ?

— Tu sais que ça ne lui plaira pas forcément que tu ne saches pas embrasser ?

— Qui dit que je ne sais pas embrasser ?!

— C’est une évidence !

James le fusilla du regard et Sirius éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un aboiement.

— Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, Patmol ! accusa James.

— Tout ce que je dis, c'est que tu devrais essayer au moins une fois avec une autre fille avant.

— Je ne vais pas embrasser une autre fille devant Lily ! se révolta James.

— Cela n'a pas besoin de se faire devant elle...

James secoua la tête, atterré, et Sirius se prit de pitié pour lui.

— Tu pourrais m'embrasser moi, proposa-t-il.

Le regard blasé de James valait tous les refus du monde, mais Sirius ne se démonta pas. Il s'installa à califourchon sur son meilleur ami qui se redressa brusquement, surpris. Leurs visages se trouvaient soudainement très proches.

— Ce n'est pas aussi idiot qu'il y parait, se défendit Sirius. Je pourrais t'apprendre à embrasser et personne n'en saurait jamais rien, promis !

James semblait sceptique, pourtant il ne repoussa pas Sirius. Il le fixa pendant plusieurs longues secondes, ébouriffa le nid qui lui servait de coiffure, puis lâcha :

— D’accord.

— Pardon ?

— Apprends-moi, exigea James avec un sourire en coin.

S’exécutant, Sirius lui déroba son sourire d'un premier baiser espiègle.

— Je conseille la pratique, expliqua-t-il.

Il plaqua durement ses lèvres contre celles de son meilleur ami. James débutait. Il était brusque. Possessif et demandeur. Curieusement, Sirius adorait ça. Il poussa plus loin en titillant les lèvres de James avec le bout de sa langue et sa réponse fut immédiate. La langue de James se glissa jusqu'à la sienne et leur rencontre les électrisa. James se détacha brusquement et Sirius garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes de trop.

— James ?

— Hum ?

— Tu embrasses bien.

Sirius rouvrit les yeux, découvrant les pupilles pétillantes de James.

— Tu vois ? répondit ce dernier avec un clin d’œil aguicheur.

Sirius reprit le baiser là où ils l'avaient laissés, enroulant délicieusement sa langue autour de celle de James. Son meilleur ami apprenait et semblait apprécier le jeu. Sirius aussi appréciait ces baisers. Tellement qu’une bosse dure et caractéristique se formait dans son caleçon. Il sauta subitement du lit.

— Cela devrait suffire, conclut-il en se raclant la gorge. Lily te tombera dans les bras.

James s'enorgueillit en ébouriffant ses cheveux et Sirius retourna gêné sur son propre lit, se promettant de garder ce baiser secret. À tout jamais.

 


End file.
